after the confession
by the domino killer
Summary: yo yo yo domino killer back with a new kind of rap naruto x hinata ya i knew it's over done but people seem to like this pairing this is what should have happen when hinata admited her feelings for naruto WARNING LEMON DO NOT READ THIS IF UNDER EIGHTEEN o who the hell am i'm kidding your going to read it anyway you perverts whatever domino killer out peace.


After the confession

yo domino kiler back with a new random lemon of both naruto x hinata

**warning lemon do not read this if under eighteen**

** after the confession**

**as you can tell it's right after hinata confessed her feeling for naruto and why naruto didn't talk to her about it**

**it had been months since the attack on konoha by the akatsuki member pein , and since hinata had finally confessed her feeling for the blonde haired ninja.**

**feelings that naruto had never denied or recipricate to hinata. naruto had been evade her since that day, obviousily that had depressed hinata she wonder if he hate her, was he not interested in her, disgusted by her feelings.**

**she secretly hated feeling like that after such a long time since there time in the academy she had finally admited her feeling to the idiot ninja, and he didn't feel that way.**

** she decide she wouldn't wait she would go and found him and get in answer**

**and so hinata walked around he went to his apartment he wasn't there and even at ichiraku he wasn't there**

**finally she located him at the old team seven traning ground he was wearing his sage clothes she tought they made him look more hansome.**

**she watch him for a while hidden behind a tree like usual while he trained when he finally toke a break she stepped out from behind she had gathered her courage.**

**"n-naruto-kun" she said, as she stepped closer to him.**

**naruto turned to her and blink not expecting her out of nowhere said " hinata what are you doing here".**

**"naruto i want to talk to you about what i said" hinata said.**

**naruto turned from her not wanting to talk " i don't want to talk about that". he frowned**

**"do you not like me" hinata said fearing the worst maybe he loved someone else maybe sakura.**

**"it not that easy to express" naruto replied, still turned away frowning.**

**"please just tell me naruto" hinata begged.**

**"it's not that simple hinata" naruto said**

**"naruto-kun please tell me" hinata begged again " fine you want to knew" naruto screamed out holding a fist trying not to get to angry.**

**but in the end he grabbed hinata and pushed her against a nearby tree.**

**" YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I FEEL FINE I'LL TELL YOU HINATA" naruto screamed out**

**hinata trembled slighlty scared for the first time of her naruto-kun.**

**"i'm mad at you... i'm so angry i can't even look at you" naruto replied turning his face away.**

**these words had hurt hinata she felt like crying but before she heard someone crying out.**

**she looked down and found naruto crying she wondered why was he crying she asked why he was**

**"why are you crying naruto-kun i should be the one crying" she asked in a nice tone**

**naruto replied "because i don't want to be mad at you".**

**" but i can't help it" he said sobbing " but why" ****she said confused.**

**" because when you told me it made me so happy finally someone that loved me but" ****he said.**

**" but what naruto-kun" hinata said, urging he on to continue.**

**" i hate you because i lost you before i had you" he replied.**

**oh naruto i'm so sorry i didn't" hinata said she was glad that naruto didn't hate her.**

**naruto continue to sob, hinata slowly raised her on naruto's shoulder to comfort him" i didn't mean to hurt you i love you naruto-kun".**

**naruto looked up at hinata" say that again he asked "say that you love me again please".**

**"i love you naruto-kun" she said meaning every word.**

**naruto wiped away his tears as he place his hand softly on her cheek and move in to kiss her. " i love you too." he muttered meaning every word too, before he lean in to kiss her.**

** the kiss was everything hinata had every want she now her naruto-kun love as you can imagine she was really REALLY if you know what i mean.**

**hinata was on top of the world, but then she felt something new, naruto's lips were moving downward while his hands were moving upward naruto's lips were now on her neck.**

**hinata blushed, but obcourse enjoyed the new sensation hinata gasp while naruto continue to kiss her neck and unzip her jacket and fondle her breast while his other hand was fondle her pussy.**

**it wasn't long before thing picked up. both were pantly heavily as their bodies grew hotter. naruto hands were still were they were, hinata's jacket was now off.**

**naruto smiled a gin-like smile or fox smile, as he unzip his pant now several sizes too small and pulled out his 12inch cock**

**hinata saw this with her byakugan many times during the academy but now she was seeing this with her normal you can imagine this is very shocking.**

**she blushed a very crimson red like from the anime" naruto why are you showing me this" she asked wondering why.**

**"i want you to touch it" he said hinata gasp , but remained silentish as naruto put her hand on his cock she could barely cover it with her dainty hand but somehow she managed too hinata started moving her hand up and down.**

**hinata couldn't move her eyes away she was jerking off her love.**

**naruto took this opportunity to pull her undershirt to play with her breast, he leaned in to take in left nipple and lick it with his tongue making erect in his mouth.**

**hinata let out little moans and groans every time he licked her nipple while below in her pants she was growing wet in her pussy, as she was slowly finding herself growing turned on by the forplay.**

**as she continue to stroke his cock, the balls were tightilng in pleasure while he continue to suck on her nipples and fondle her pants cover pussy.**

**naruto smiled at his lover moaning, he moved her pants down and surprised revealing her lavender panties she was wearing underneath.**

**"naruto" she gasp out surprised at her lover actions trying to cover herself and her blushing face but while stroking his cock a little faster and with umph, almost as if she dind't notice what he was doing.**

**naruto wasn't going to waste anytime after he pulled her pants adn pantie down, he unziped her pants( by the way how many man out there hate it when they have an erection in tight pants just asking you get a cookie if you reply) and pulled her boxers down too.**

**" oh god" he said feeling he couldn't take anymore came all over hinatas stomach, hand, lower body.**

**regaining his cocky mood he grabbed her ass and pulled his cock towards her entrance. they both prepared, as naruto pulled in and they both let out a long throaty sounding moan when he entered.**

**hinata did cring in pain form her virginity being taken to the blonde ninja, naruto stayed sttill to give her a few seconds until she wasn't in pain anymore.**

**"it's okay naruto you can move now" she said not feeling anymore pain.**

**naruto excited stooded straight up and started thrusing his cock into hinata as she lean back against the tree and moaned in pleasure from the tightness(spelling check) of his new girlfriend.**

**naruto continue sliding his cock in and out of her pussy and beginning make load slapping sounds on her pussy with his balls " hinata i'm not gonna last make longer can i cum inside" he asked.**

**"it's okay naruto i'm on the pill" she answer not minding him getting her pregnant.**

**naruto moaning out while he cum and so did hinata as she came too , and felt his warm cum filled her insides.**

**they toke(spelling check) a couple of minutes to recover from their strenous activities but the started it up again.**

**naruto was the first to recover with his stamina he bented her against the tree for more, hinata didn't mind she was enjoying herself.**

**naruto pushed himself in her hard again for the second time and began to move in and out, causing hinata to moan in pleasure from the sensation as she held onto the tree.**

**over and over naruto thrusted into her, the wet nall hitting pussy noise started up again, they began to sweat as they continue moaning and the dense forest.**

**after a few more minutes naruto and hinata came together for a second time, he filled her again smilling as she was moaning from the now familiar sensation that fill her inside**

**naruto started again "hinata you don't mind if i continue do you" he asked.**

**hinata barely heard her her mind was still clouded from the sex. so naruto started to continue thrusing into hinata for a third time hinata let out a long throaty moan from naruto thrusing.**

**was she really this horny, did she really enjoy this that much, and how about him.**

**the very though elated her" FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MORE HARDER" she demand letting go of her shy manner right then.**

**naruto was even more turned on from her choice of words, he smiled and grabbed her arms and pulled them back to use to deppen his thrust.**

**hinata screamed out in pleasure as naruto moved fater and faster, the two began to lose themselves to the pleasure, there cries of ecstasy filling the dense forest for miles surprisly nobody came.**

**as he drew closer towards his breaking period, he let go of her right arm and grabbed her right breast squeezing it hard, pulling him even tighter into hinata allowing hima deeper and quicker angle.**

**hinata and naruto could barely handle this new sensation as the pleasure filled their minds, they lose their minds to pleasure of the flesh.**

**sweat covered their entire bodies as they continued their activity for a few more minutes. but like all go thing, this had to come to a end sometime.**

**they screamed so load that the tree shook as the force of the sounds as they both came, but o no it didn't end there :).**

**soon after a few more minutes they started it up again.**

**sex was all they could think about, naruto and hinata continuto have sex, sweat and cum coat their bodies and dropped down onto the forest floor with their continued fucking.**

**they were both exploreing each others bodies in ways the ninja body and karma sutra were meant for extreme fucking.**

**naruto cock continue to fuck hinata body over and over again in a kind of rhythmic pattern, making hinata moan out in pleasure screaming out his name.**

**naruto was only more excited by her moaning his name.**

**naruto continue to play with hinatas breast and nipple sucking on them while he was fucking her against the tree.**

**a couple of hours later and the new couple was still at it, still raving for more, but hinata was now on her knees sucking on his cock while laying with her pussy thrusting in two or three fingers at a time, a sharp differnt from her usual one, her pussy was now that loose enough from naruto pounding , while naruto stood moaning out her name and cluthching her head in a death-grip.**

**naruto had came so many times in her pussy or ass she now look atleast 6 or 7 month pregnant she was now bobbing her head up adndown on naruto cock her tongue lick his head or wrapping around his shaft at times.**

**naruto was still moaning from the sensation of hinata sucking him off feeling his cock tighting again told hinata" hinata i'm not gonna last much longer".**

**hinata moaned giving his permission to let him cum in her mouth, and naruto came a second later filling her mouth with his goey baby patter.**

**hinata swallow all of his cum and opened her mouth showing him her now empty mouth and started finger-banging herself again**

**want to go again naruto-kun**

**review and get a free cookie**

**domino killer out peace "showing off a peace sign" while walking out the door**


End file.
